


in loco parentis

by Wahmenitu



Series: dimension [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Miles is a great babysitter, Team Red, Team as Family, as usual, jefferson has a lot of feelings, wade is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: "Dad, Ellie's not- she's not a girl in my class," Miles shuffled, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets.  "Ellie's five years old.  She's DP's daughter."...And.What?(The Ellie fic.)
Series: dimension [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550974
Comments: 19
Kudos: 438





	in loco parentis

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of knew what I wanted with this and it took me a while to work out, but here it is!! The Ellie fic.

Jefferson Davis had a problem.

Actually, he had several problems. Most of which stemmed nowadays from the fact that his son was Spider-Man.

Like, 99%.

Like, 99.9%.

But for once, he was a little excited about this problem. He'd been planning for days, what to say to Miles. To have a real, father to son chat with him. Miles had trusted Rio and Jefferson with his secret. He had trusted them to understand. And man, did he _try_ to understand. But there were things he simply could not help his son with.

He couldn't help his son when he was shot, because he couldn't take him to a hospital without all the questions that followed.

He couldn't help his son with understanding and controlling his powers, because Jefferson had none of his own.

He couldn't talk to his son about his bleeding heart tendency to throw himself into anyone's corner when they asked for his help.

He could do nothing but stand there, helpless as he watched his son's shoulders heave with sobs over his dead teammate, while also waving his father off and assuring him that Deadpool couldn't die, he'd be all right. Jefferson wondered who Miles was trying to convince.

But now, Jefferson had a foot in the door.

Miles had been talking about Ellie for weeks.

How _cute_ Ellie was and how she knew Spanish, too! How pretty the ribbons in her hair were and how well she was doing in school and Ellie and Ellie and Ellie.

Girls he could talk to his son about. This was solidly father-son territory, Jefferson was confident.

Now, he just had to catch Miles in a good mood.

"Wassup, dad?" Miles asked as he tossed himself into the chair at the kitchen table, fresh from enduring Rio's smacking kisses on his cheeks as she left for work for the night.

He'd long since stopped worrying about her night shifts, because nowadays she always had herself an escort home.

"I want to talk to you, Miles," Jefferson spoke as he sat down across from him. Miles immediately went wary, with a curve to his shoulders and a squint to his eye. It wasn't like it used to be though. It wasn't as though Miles was bracing for impact. No, now? Now it was simply suspicious. Shifty.

It was a little bit fucking hilarious, actually, but Jefferson wasn't gonna comment. Not when he had Miles right where he wanted him.

"About what?"

"About girls."

Jefferson waited a good two minutes. Watched the second hand tick around on his watch while Miles made the prerequisite groaning and whining sounds while flailing his arms all over the table.

Two minutes. Miles was four, not fourteen.

"Now, Miles, I know this isn't gonna be fun for either of us, but this is some serious stuff. Especially with your- uh- extracurriculars," Jefferson spread his hands and Miles slumped. He let his chin hit the table and turned the full force of his pout on his father. It was the go ahead.

He laid it out for him as simply as possible. Just because you liked a girl didn't mean you could trust her with your secret identity. You're still young, plenty of time to date and plenty of fish in the sea. Do you really think you have time to balance your school work at Visions with your Spider-Man duties while also trying to make time for lessons with Deadpool and Daredevil.

For the most part, Miles endured it in silence. Only a few eyes rolls and obnoxious sighs thrown in for good measure. All in all, Jefferson was satisfied with getting his speech out. Now, for the final blow.

"Now, about this Ellie-"

Miles frowned and looked up suddenly, meeting Jefferson's eyes. "What about Ellie?" he asked, straightening slowly to lean back in his seat, regarding his father.

"C'mon, Miles, you been talkin' about her for weeks! I'm sure she's very cute and..."

He watched Miles' eyebrow climb higher and higher and his expression get more and more weirded out. Jefferson hated that look.

He hated it because it usually meant that Miles knew or understood something that he didn't. And given that his kid was both a) smart, and b) a smart-ass, it happened more often than Jefferson liked.

"Okay! Okay... what is it?"

"Dad, Ellie's not- she's not a girl in my class," Miles shuffled, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Ellie's five years old. She's DP's daughter."

...

And.

What?

"Dad?"

Deadpool. The mercenary. Had a daughter.

Deadpool had a daughter.

Deadpool _has_ a daughter.

"Gettin' kinda weird here, dad."

Deadpool.

Daughter.

"What?"

Miles laughed. "Ellie. She's Wade's kiddo. She's been spending some time with him- I see her pretty often. DP doesn't come out when he's got her, so DD and I usually end up there," he explained, smiling.

"Is that- how?"

"Well, she's got foster parents, but they make it work."

Jefferson was going to have an aneurysm.

"I! Don't! Like this!" Deadpool sang as he walked up the steps, Ellie's hand firmly in his as she reached up to swat at the doorbell.

"Spidey's cool, daddy. Don't be weird about it," she scolded openly as Miles pulled open the door with his father behind him.

"I! Hate! This!"

"Hey, Ells!" Miles crouched to greet her. In truth, he wasn't all that much taller than she was, but Ellie graciously allowed this as she held a drawing out to Miles. "Hey, wow! This is me and DP! Man, I gotta let you get at my supplies sometime."

Ellie looked suddenly shy, and Miles invited her over the threshold. Jefferson stepped back to let them through, and then stepped back further when Deadpool stepped in as well, and put his hands on his hips.

"Rules, Ellie," he spoke it like a command, and Ellie scowled openly at him. Deadpool stared back, mask eyes unblinking before she blew a raspberry and relented.

"No biting. No throwing. Be nice. Be good."

She recited it like she'd practiced. A lot. Deadpool rounded on Miles.

"I will be back in three hours."

He held up two fingers while he said it. Miles did not seem concerned. Why wasn't he concerned.

"If anything happens to her, I'm sacrificing you to the Devil."

"DD swore off blood sacrifices," Miles shot back immediately, and Jefferson had to stop himself from choking. What the hell was his son doing?

"Fine. I'll figure out sometime else horrible."

And then Deadpool was gone, and Jefferson was looking down at his daughter. Deadpool's _daughter_ who Miles was babysitting.

This?

This was not in the father-son handbook.

Seeing his baby with a baby was some weird shit.

It was some really weird shit because Miles so clearly _knew_ Ellie. He talked about her favorite shows with her, they had a long debate about the merits of purple versus pink. He carefully dodged questions about her father, even though Jefferson was like, pretty fuckin' sure that Wade hid absolutely nothing about his lifestyle from her.

But the weirdest, most fucked up thing of all, was hearing straight from Ellie's mouth exactly what kind of dad Wade was.

"And then we made peanut butter and jelly. And I ate all'a mine but I was still hungry, but daddy let me have his and only whined a little bit. He wasn't even mad."

Miles bobbed his head and nodded, smiling along with the story.

And daddy took her to the museum and bought her like, three fossils to break at home. And daddy took her to the park and helped the jungle gym. And daddy caught her when she slipped. And daddy this, and daddy that, and daddy and daddy and daddy.

And Jefferson was smacked with the fact that Wade Wilson, AKA Deadpool, AKA the merc with a mouth, AKA the man on the no-no list for new recruits was... was a good father.

Wade woke up early with her and made her cereal and watched Oswald with her and bought her new crayons when he stepped on her old ones.

Thinking about his son running with Daredevil and Deadpool had always been a source of extreme anxiety for Jefferson. He was letting his son run with a known killer and a man who limped more than he walked away from crime scenes. They had promised him they would keep his son safe, but the promises of men behinds masks meant very little to Jefferson.

But now, Wade wasn't just a man behind a mask.

He wasn't a faceless entity that recruits told horror stories about encountering.

Wade was a father.

Wade was a _good_ father who recognized that his lifestyle could not provide the stability needed to raise a child. But he also wasn't the kind of father who was gonna ditch his kid.

Jefferson didn't only have the promise of a masked man.

He had the promise from one father to another.

Now, Wade said to him, I will keep this boy safe, and you will do the same for my baby girl.

And like, yeah, we'll never speak of it, but the promise stands.

Jefferson cleared his throat as he approached the coffee table covered in sketch paper and crayons. He was met with a fair amount of suspicion from Ellie, before he crouched down.

"Think you can maybe draw me, Miss Ellie?"

She was very gracious in her agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought!
> 
> If there's anything you'd like to see or any questions to have about this verse for me, let me know in the comments or over on my tumblr!
> 
> wahmenitu.tumblr.com


End file.
